Zoned Out
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF Sequel to "Jungle Master." Lily still likes Casey's Jungle Master ranger suit a little too much. So much in fact that Jungle Master Mode itself had become somewhat of an occupational hazard. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Big surprise there.**

**A/N: So, this is dedicated to Freedom909. **

**Zoned Out**

(Lily's POV)

I picked myself up off the ground for the umpteenth time. Every muscle in my body ached; even places I didn't even know I had muscles. I glanced to my right to see Theo staggering to his feet as well.

"Can we use Jungle Master Mode yet?" I asked.

"No, we're doing just fine without it," Casey replied seconds before he was sent crashing into a wooden park bench, breaking it in half.

"I promise I won't stare at you this time."

"Now why does that sound familiar? Oh yeah. Maybe because that's the same thing you promised the last thirteen times, only to go on to break said promise!"

No one ever would have guessed that the monster that was giving us so much grief was a Rinshi Beast powered by a caterpillar idol. Maybe Casey, Theo, and I were just getting overconfident once again.

"Will you two stop fighting like a married couple, and focus?" Theo shouted.

_Fighting like a married couple? Casey and I were doing no such thing! We aren't even a couple! So how could we fight like one? Who said we were even fighting? We were just having a difference of opinion._

The tiger rose to his feet, and let out a frustrated sigh that I'm sure even the caterpillar monster heard.

"Fine," our leader stated. _Ha! I knew he couldn't say 'no' to me!_

"Jungle Master Mode!" the three of us called out in unison.

After repeating to myself (in my head) over and over 'I will not stare at Casey this time,' I found myself staring at Casey again. As of late, I had been dreaming about Casey. Only this time, instead of dreaming that he was in danger, I would dream about the things I would do _with_ him, the things I would do _to_ him.

I felt like such an idiot. Way back when, I had told him that he was like a little brother to me. I knew that couldn't be true. After all, if it were, then I wouldn't want to do the things I wanted to do to Casey. But I _did_ want to. Oh, how I wanted to.

"Hey, Lil! Are you going to help us, or are you going to stand there and stare at Casey all day?" Theo screamed as he had a hold of the caterpillar monster's arm and was wrenching it.

It was a good thing I was wearing a helmet. Otherwise, Casey and Theo would be able to see that I was blushing profusely. I imagined Casey was blushing as well. At least I _hoped_ he was.

"Need a boost?" he asked as he cupped his hands together.

As I was running towards him, I took in how good he looked in Jungle Master Mode. I wanted to thank whoever it was that decided that power rangers should wear spandex. I was so busy zoning out that I didn't even realize that Casey had already given me a boost.

I wasn't even aware of the position of my legs until I had accidentally nailed Casey right under the chin with a knee lift that caused him to fall backwards. Rather than complete the assisted aerial attack, I completely abandoned it. That only made matters worse though as I ended up landing on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

I convinced myself that I didn't hurt him that much. After all, I _have_ seen his abs before. His gorgeous, ripped…

"What's your problem?!" the tiger exclaimed, jarring my thoughts.

What was I supposed to say? _You're my problem, Casey. With you in Jungle Master Mode, I can't seem to focus. The reason I can't seem to focus is because I can't take my eyes off of you. _Yeah, right. If I said that, I'd probably scare the poor boy to death.

He was now on his feet. He had his back to both Theo and the caterpillar monster as he was too busy paying attention to me instead.

The caterpillar monster threw Theo into Casey resulting in him crashing into me, and me falling backwards with him landing on top of me. This time, I was the one who got the wind knocked out of me. As soon as I caught my breath though, Casey was still laying precariously on top of me; not that I was complaining.

Once he got over his shock though, he hastily rolled off of me, much to my chagrin.

He turned around and went to fight the caterpillar monster one-on-one. In doing so, I noticed that the back side of his ranger suit had some dirt on it in the area where his rear end was located. The dirt only…accentuated…his gluteus maximus. Once more, I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

I was too busy going gaga over Casey's rump to realize that he had slashed the caterpillar monster in the chest with his Claw Booster causing sparks to fly from the wound and the monster to be knocked backwards as it (How _do_ you determine what gender a caterpillar is anyways?) tumbled through the air.

Apparently, Theo and Casey had already summoned the Claw Cannon. I was completely unaware of this until…

"Uh, Lil. We're kind of waiting on you here," Theo stated.

"Huh?" I asked not even sure what exactly it was he had said.

"The Claw Cannon isn't self-charging!"

"Oh, right."

I took my position beside Theo, and we fired the Claw Cannon (It no longer took as long as it did when we first got it to charge. Why is beyond me.) at the caterpillar monster. It fell to the ground face first and exploded.

"You zoned out again, didn't you?" Casey asked me.

I didn't give him an answer verbally or non-verbally. However, that was answer enough for both him and Theo.

"So what, Jungle Master Mode is now a sort of occupational hazard?" Theo inquired.

I knew it wasn't meant to be funny, but I couldn't stop myself from bursting out in laughter. My teammates were still morphed so I couldn't see their faces, but I could only guess that they were glaring at me right about now.

I was blatantly looking Casey up and down. I didn't care if I was being obvious. Unfortunately, we didn't use our Jungle Master Mode as often as I would have liked, so there was no telling when the next time would be when we need to use it. I had to milk this opportunity for all it was worth.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Suddenly, I realized how screwed I was. _Why did Master Mao have to choose Casey as Jarrod's replacement? Why couldn't he have picked someone who wasn't as fit or handsome or charming or irresistible or…_

"Power down," Casey said earning a frown from me (not that he could see it because after all, I was still morphed).

"Case, what are you doing?! What if someone saw you de-morph?!" I hollered.

"Better someone sees me like _this_ than for you to see me like _that_."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"No, I don't think I do."

"You need to stop staring at me! It's creeping me out! I'm all paranoid now! You have me thinking that you're always staring at me!"

I was somewhat offended by what Casey was accusing me of. I don't _always_ stare at him. It is humanly impossible for someone to _always_ stare at something. I mean people have to blink eventually.

**The End**

**A/N: So, there you have it. I hope you liked it Erica. Just for the record everyone, if there's a fear of writing sequels, then I have that. Seriously. Having said that, I hope this turned out okay. **


End file.
